On a current mobile network, a user subscribes to a general packet radio service (GPRS) packet data protocol (PDP) context on a home location register (HLR) so as to acquire a corresponding GPRS service application. In addition, according to current stipulation in a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol, the HLR needs to issue all GPRS PDP contexts to which the user has subscribed to all access networks of the user. However, the GPRS service application needs to rely on a corresponding bandwidth resource, and application experience of the service is relatively poor when the relevant bandwidth resource cannot be ensured, resulting in that the user cannot obtain normal service experience although the user has used corresponding traffic; or if the user finds in a visited location that some GPRS services do not need to be used or cannot be used normally, the user requests customer service personnel of an operator to cancel the GPRS service, so as to avoid generation of unnecessary traffic, which, however, increases the customer service workload of the operator and therefore increases the operating cost of the operator.
Therefore, an appropriate technical solution is needed to control issuance of a PDP context so as to avoid generation of unnecessary traffic and improve the service experience of the user.